


Moving On

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Best Friends, Crushes, Dorms, Exes, Flirting, Gen, M/M, More tags to be added, Partying, Pining, Post-Break Up, Roommates, bad breakup, not for MakiDai, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: His friends want him to move on, start being himself again but it's hard to do after such a public breakup, especially when people you don't even know (or remember) know about it. Still, it would be fun to finally have a night out...Dachi goes to a party intending to hang out with his friends but the night takes several unexpected turns.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Moniwa Kaname, Hanamaki Takahiro/Sawamura Daichi, Hinted
Kudos: 7





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a WIP of mine since I first joined the fandom, back when I used Wattpad and didn't even know about Ao3 😂 Glad it's finally seeing the light and is getting completed. Chapters are unedited and will be posted as I finish them.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He grunted as Suga threw themself on his bed and draped themself over his back dramatically, a poor attempt at getting him to get up and go out with them and Asahi. The bed creaked under the sudden weight, they sighed in unison and Asahi snorted from the doorway. The room became quiet aside from their breathing which drew out a huff of annoyance from his best friend since he’d given them no further response to their antics. They rolled over him, flattening their chest against his back and leaning their face into the crook of his neck so their whiny voice would have its full effect.

“Dai~ichi!” they turned their face so their lips were in his ear and he cringed. As he rolled over, his own poor attempt at getting them to move, they moved with him as if expecting his added resistance. It ended with them facing each other with his back to Asahi and Suga nearly smothered against the wall. The bed was far too small for this and he could feel himself teetering on the edge of his mattress. He glared at his friend who smiled back at him with a blindingly joyous expression, wrinkled, squinting eyes and a smile that was all teeth and gums. They clearly saw the situation as a win over him and it made his face darken as he realized they weren’t wrong. 

“So-” they began but he cut them off with a hard, “No.”

The blatant denial to Suga’s well-meaning but unwanted invitation to go out had them huffing again, face falling back into a scowl. They puffed up their cheeks as he simply stared blankly back at them. Suga held the air in their cheeks as they stared each other down and, he truly should have known it was coming, but, in his defense, his mind wasn’t fully focused on the moment, when he stared over their shoulder at the wall they blew the held air into his face. 

He jerked away, nearly falling over the side of the bed if Suga hadn’t held fast to his sweater, and would have laughed if it had been any other day and if it was any other than Suga doing it. If he laughed at Suga’s antics they’d take it as an encouragement to keep going, see it as another victory over him and he couldn’t have that. 

“Can you say _anything_ else other than ‘no’ or ‘I said no’?”

Instead of responding right away he scooched closer to Suga, settled himself against their chest so he wouldn’t fall as he glanced over his shoulder to Asahi. 

They looked hilarious standing in the doorway of his tiny dorm room. Asahi took up most of the space and his roommate was lowkey terrified of them despite Asahi being a frequent visitor. Which is why his roommate had peaced out so quickly after his friends had arrived, stating they had a test to study for even though Daichi knew for a fact that the test they mentioned had been the other morning. It didn’t help that Asahi was always so shy around them, choosing to remain quiet and stare at anything other than them and blush if he did glance their way and get caught. He had a theory that Asahi found them attractive but he didn’t have enough evidence to prove that theory just yet. 

He’d also need to scold Suga later for showing up so suddenly. Moniwa, his roommate, barely had enough warning that they were coming over, a text coming through just as his friends burst into his room without knocking. Asahi had remained in the hall until Moniwa took off, an apologetic expression plastered over their face that his roommate couldn’t see since it was aimed at the floor. Suga knew Moniwa was uneasy around Asahi and he could tell Asahi picked up on it too.

 _Maybe I should try to set up a hangout with just us at some point?... No, I probably shouldn’t pry or push…_ His train of thought cut off as his eyes met Asahi’s. All ideas except one vanished from his mind and a shit-eating grin spread over his lips. Asahi quickly realized what was about to happen and they bit into their lip to keep their on grin back as Daichi turned back to Suga.

His silver-grey haired friend was suspicious, glancing between him and Asahi with narrowed, calculating eyes, but they weren’t as quick as Asahi in figuring out what was happening. He focused on giving nothing away, reverting his expression back to a blank slate, allowing it to show a slight bit of annoyance with a crease of his brow as he met Suga face to face. 

“You want me to say something else? Anything else?” 

Suga’s face scrunched up tighter as it searched his. “Yes. I do…”

He pretended to think for a moment, humming deep in his throat and glancing over Suga’s shoulder to the wall. A snicker built up in his chest when he caught Suga’s exasperated expression in the corner of his vision and, thankfully, Asahi’s choked back snicker drowned his out. Unfortunately, though, it cracked his careful expression and a smile broke out over his lips before e could stop it. 

In his mind, he could see the image Asahi painted. He could see it as clearly as if he was still looking back at them. Asahi covering most of his doorway, standing there awkwardly, shuffling from one foot to the other and their hair circling around their face to hide their face. Their hands over their mouth and nose as they tried not to laugh but failed in a way that made them snort through their fingers. From the way Suga was looking beyond him, biting back a smile and fondness in their eyes he knew his vision was more than likely correct. He hummed to regain their attention and once he had it he went in for the kill, nearly snorting along with Asahi as Suga finally clued in that he was about to let out his smart-ass, sarcastic side. 

“How about I say-” he started and was immediately interrupted by Suga’s rushed high voice, “Sawamura Daichi don’t you da-” but he pushed on and finished before they could stop him, “Fuck no?”

They choked on their gasp, barely covering their mouth in time before they spit on him. He watched in amusement, not bothering to mask it on his face, as they turned a bright red, struggling between the choices of scolding him, hitting him and laughing their ass off. Apparently, they decided to just stop breathing altogether as they continued to cough out chokes of air without intaking oxygen. Their strength didn’t fail them yet though as their hands shot out, pushing at him, hitting him without much force behind their fists and trying to yank his pillow out from under his head while their feet iced at him wildly. 

He held fast on his pillow and took the brunt of their blows, releasing soft grunts when they landed a good one. Eventually, they gave up on trying to claim his pillow, no doubt wanting to pelt him with it, and moved on to attempting to push him off the bed completely, the flats of their feet shoving into his hip and thigh. With a quick twist of his torso, he dislodged their feet and snapped his legs around theirs, squeezing tight until they stopped fighting him. 

“Curse you and your hulkish muscles!” Suga bared out breathlessly, finally drawing air into their lungs in tight sucks. In between breaths, they released a gasped laugh bringing a smirk to his lips as he laughed along with them. Asahi’s rolling laughter joined soon after and his head bumped Suga’s as their mirth built until the sheer volume of it echoed through the room, drowning out Suga’s gasps of air and his neighbor’s music. 

Daichi was the first one to stop laughing, letting it die off slowly into soft chuckles then into soft smiles and a warm, comforting, bubbly feeling in his chest. His eyes fluttered closed, lashes gently brushing over his cheeks as he listened to the harmony of his friend’s laughter. 

It was a rarer sound than he liked it to be, now that they were all so busy with him and Suga in classes and Asahi working as much as he could. They got together whenever they could, a reason alone that he should be agreeing to go out tonight, but it wasn’t the same. It was moments like this, where they appeared so carefree and happy and open that made him realize just how much he misses them when they’re not around. He misses them, he misses this, misses the sound that brings back all the memories they’ve collected over the years. 

_Wow, way to make it sound as if they’re gone Daichi…_ he opened his eyes and pushed away the darker thoughts and feelings proding at the happiness of the moment, his smiling widening until his eyes were slitted.

Suga’s laugh was as unique as they were, changing with their moods and always giving away how they were feeling behind the careful mas they sometimes wore. If Suga’s face was giving nothing away their laugh always would, without fail. It was something he’s come to rely on when Suga tries to hide something from him. When it was a true laugh it always lifted his spirits and it would always, _always_ , bring a smile to everyone’s face. Even if the person didn’t feel like smiling, Suga’s laugh would naturally lift their lips. 

Asahi’s was his favorite though. It’s loud and deep and so genuine. It was the kind of laugh that you just _know_ it’s coming from deep in the persons gut. Pure, beautiful, an absolute privilege to hear and very few people have gotten the privilege to hear it in all its unfiltered glory as Asahi usually blocks it, making it come out as a softer version or suppressed snickers and snorts. That being said, you can be assured that Asahi’s become comfortable around you if you get to hear it and that alone is an amazing thing. 

He waited as their laughs turned to chuckles and faded into soft giggles, Suga looking at him with the same fondness he felt. Glancing over his shoulder again he saw Asahi leaning heavily against the doorframe, an arm wrapped around their waist as they lightly wheezed and panted. Their hand rose to wipe away the wetness collecting around their eyes. He sent them a wink when their eyes met and he was rewarded with another round of snorting giggles from Asahi before he rolled onto his back, purposefully smooshing Suga into the wall. He got a smack on the chest for it, coughing from the force as Suga grunted and shoved themself up until they sat at the bottom of his bed, their legs draped over his. 

“Get up.”

He sighed, shaking his head as the moment faded with the sound of Suga’s voice. “No…” he whispered softly, throwing an arm over his eyes to block them out. He wanted to go out, he did, but he also really didn’t. Not when he knew that… That they’d be there…

“Sawamura Daichi, get your ass off of this bed now!” Suga’s growl had him smirking into the arm over his face after he’d planted his feet on the bed and lifted his hips off the bed. Clearly, some of his smart-ass side was still lingering, it was rare he pushed Suga’s buttons this far. He heard Asahi cough hard and loud as they tried not to keep laughing at their display. 

They were about to fall into another round of pushing and shoving when Asahi’s joints cracking caught is attention. Suga still got a good kick in, tossing one of his legs off the bed and leaving him scrambling to catch himself before he toppled off the bed, but he eyed Asahi carefully. Suga followed and they watched as Asahi shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other, rolling each foot around before planting it on the floor again. They were cracking their neck before they noticed they were being watched and he rolled his eyes as Asahi snapped up straight, playing off that they hadn’t just been working out the ins in the muscles. 

He felt a pang of guilt when he glanced at the clock and realized he’d been resisting Suga’s instances for well over an hour. Beforehand Asahi had been on his feet for close to nine hours due to covering for a coworker so their feet had to be sore by now. Turning onto his side to face them as he sat up he waved an arm in the direction of Moniwa’s bed.

“Just sit down Asahi, it’s fine,” he settled up beside Suga, elbowing them in the side as they nudged at him. He kept his eyes on Asahi as he and Suga bumped into each other, the corner of his lip twitching up as their pushing became more and more violent.

“I don’t want to intrude on his space…” Asai’s soft whisper was barely heard over Suga’s grunt as he pulled them into a headlock.

“He’s not here now is he?” he managed in reply before Suga bit into his arm. He released them with a shouted, “What the fuck? You a cannibal now!?” which left Suga grinning as he panted out, “I might be.”

“No but…” Asahi continued as if their friends weren’t in front of them acting like little kids fighting on the playground. Their gaze trailing over Daichi’s roommate’s side of the room as if something was going to pop out and attack them if he so much as breathed in its direction. Despite the hesitant, nervousness clear on their face Asahi allowed their eyes to linger on the person’s belongings. 

It wasn’t the first time they’ve been curious and openly stared at their things, even though admitting that makes Asahi feel like a stalker. There was just something intriguing about them that kept drawing their attention, it didn’t help that every time Asahi saw them or glanced at their things they noticed something new. Like the novel peaking out from under their pillow. It was a Stephen King novel, they recognized it from the cover since they’re currently reading it as well...

“Sit down dude, it’s not gonna bite you.” Suga’s voice cut through Asahi’s attention and had the snapping their head in their direction. A flush covered Asahi’s cheeks as Suga grinned at them knowingly, right before Daichi’s wet finger poked them in the ear causing a surprised squeak to escape. 

“Says the one who just bit me!” Daichi teased as he covered his face in protection from Suga’s aggressive chops of their hands. 

“We all know you have a biting kink so get over it!” They growled out as they hit Daichi over and over even after their stinging hands were seized by his. 

“I do not…” Daichi grunted, beginning to pant from the exertion of fighting off Suga’s offense. He barely had the words out before Suga was responding with, “Y’sure about that old man!?”

“Okay…” Asahi replied softly, knowing they weren’t heard over the sounds of their friend’s antics but feeling the need to respond verbally anyways. Of course, as their luck would have it, they barely settled their weight onto the bed stiffly, eyes on the novel again; wondering briefly how they were enjoying it so far, when a figure swiftly entered and halted through the door. 

Asahi turned to stone on the spot as warm eyes fell on them and instantly turned wide and scared. Unsure what else to do, Asahi slowly raised a hand and waved, a sorry, or so they hoped it looked apologetic, smile spread shakily over their lips. The room went quiet and still as they and Moniwa remained deadlocked in a staring contest.

Suga blinked at the two across the room, their foot dug into Daichi’s side and their weight leaning back, held up by Daichi’s hands still wrapped around their wrists. Daichi raised a brow, looking between the two awkward beans before him, taking advantage of the moment to dive further into his theory of Asahi’s unspoken, unconfirmed crush. His mind stored away little pieces that he noticed as the seconds ticked by.

“I… I uh, forgot… Pen…” Moniwa broke the silence, voice wary and uncertain. Daichi barely held back the snort that built up in his throat as he watched the exchange between Moniwa and Asahi. In Moniwa’s hands were their books, the ones they’d grabbed earlier before darting out of the room with a studying excuse, and a very noticeable pen. He watched as Asahi’s eyes flicked to the pen, seeing through Moniwa’s obvious lie, and flushed darker before raising their eyes to meet Moniwa’s again. 

“Oh uh… I can… I can move?” before they even finished speaking Asahi was standing, crouching over themself to appear smaller so as not to loom over Moniwa more than they already did. 

“N-no! It’s, it’s okay! Just… Keep it!” Moniwa stepped back, hitting the wall and jumping in surprise before curling around the doorway and disappearing again. Daichi huffed in amusement as he watched Asahi bend forward to watch them leave, their lip worrying between their teeth. In the hall, someone peaked inside and raised a brow in question at him. He smirked and shrugged at Tendou, who lived down the hall in one of the single rooms. They smirked crookedly and shook their head with him before continuing by, whistling a song he didn’t recognize. 

After the moment passed Asahi groaned, sitting back on Moniwa’s bead and raking their fingers through the long strands of their hair. A groaning question of why his roommate was so terrified of them leaving their lips. Daichi didn’t answer, was unsure of what to say since Moniwa has yet to enlighten him of why. Instead, he released Suga’s hands without warning and chuckled as he watched them struggle not to fall off his bed. 

Suga straightened themself, shaking their hair out and pulling at their clothes to fix them before sitting shoulder to shoulder with him, their backs pressing into the wall as they watched their best friend have an internal crisis. Asahi rubbed their face with the heel of their palms, mumbling incoherently as he and Suga watched.

“I ship it,” Suga nudged him in the side, grinning wickedly. He hid his snort behind his hand as Asahi’s head whipped up so fast their neck cracked, their voice hitched from how high the tone got as they squeaked out-

“Wh-what!?”

“Oh my god, Suga,” he hugged an arm around his middle as he continued giggling behind his hand.

“Do you disagree?”

“No,” he wheezed lightly, lowering his hand to show off his toothy smirk. “I can see it.” 

“Thought so.”

“Guys!” Asahi’s voice remained high as they curled their knees up and covered their face again in an attempt to hide the blush crossing their cheeks. 

“Too late big guy, the ship is sailing~” he teased, his voice taking on a lyrical tone as he lolled his head to glance at Suga. Their faces matched as they continued teasing Asahi, his theory about their crush on Moniwa finally confirmed as far as he was concerned.

“They’d adopt such cute dogs,” Suga offered dreamily.

“Oh my god, they totally would!” he gasped dramatically.

“We could dogsit for them!”

“Help them raise a pack of puppies,” he summoned a forced squeal and immediately regretted it as his voice cracked and his throat tickled so much he had to cough it out for a minute. Suga practically cackled as they smacked his back in the most unhelpful way possible, adding too much force, as usual, behind their whacks leaving him grunting and hacking. He sounded hoarse and winded by the time he regained control and even Asahi was laughing again.

“We’d make,” another hard cough, “A-amazing dog uncles,” he wiped the wetness around his eyes and cleared his throat. 

“You’d teach them good behavior and tricks,” Suga whacked him on the back and barely dodged the pillow Asahi threw at them. He caught it, smacked Suga in the face with it and tossed it back at Asahi. He missed, watched it fall to the floor between them and pouted. Suga chuckled and he glared at them.

“And you’d let them roam free, allow them to be chaotic, load them up with treats and then send them home.”

“So true,” they grinned, their eyes getting a faraway look to them as Suga actually imagined puppy-sitting for Asahi one day. He admits it would be nice if one of them actually got a pet someday soon. He wishes he could afford his own place and afford a pet, especially a dog. It would be spoiled rotten but it would be awesome...

“I prefer cats…”

They blinked in surprise at Asahi’s whispered admission. Glancing at each other and back at Asahi slowly he realized they’d never really talked much about pet preferences before. Has he ever told them how much he loves dogs? It was such an odd revelation that an odd silence spread out between them. 

Asahi picked up the book that had been laying on Moniwa’s bed and flipped through a few pages, pausing and blinking in amazed surprise as he noticed they’d been jotting little notes in margins. Smiling fondly he read through one, agreeing completely on what was a between-the-lines theory about a scene before flushing darkly. Slamming the book shut he put it aside, out of sight, and inwardly scolded himself for invading something so private. He felt as if he’d just looked through a personal journal...

“They’d adopt such cute cats.” Suga broke the silence, staring in amusement at Asahi while leaning against Daichi’s shoulder. 

“Oh my god, they would!” Daichi chuckled as he leaned into Suga, his head resting against theirs.

“I hate you guys…” Asahi muttered but also relaxed, their back hitting the wall as they smiled softly.

“So, you coming out with us tonight, or what?” Suga poked his side, the tip of it digging into his side until he grunted and shifted away.

“I want to, I do. I… I just…” his words trailed off into a sigh. They sighed with him but he felt them nod as they whispered-

“I know…”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I get it.”

“I…” he plucked at a loose thread on his pants as he nibbled at his lip, trying to decide what words to use that would leave him open to think about going without promising anything. “I’ll, I’ll try to join you guys later. Um… See if he’s there and…”

“Daichi…” Asahi started but didn’t continue. He looked up at them and smiled reassuringly. Asahi smiled back but it didn’t reach their eyes and he knew he was worrying them again. 

“Don’t, okay. Please? I just, I’m not ready. Not yet,” he tried to keep his voice calm, making it as airy and uncaring as he could but it was difficult. The whole thing was difficult. He’s never allowed someone to get to him, to get under his skin as much as he let his ex and what bothers him the most is that his ex _knows_ they get under his skin. They use it against him whenever they happen to be in the same room together. It pisses him off that it works. 

“Fine. I don’t like it, but, fine,” Asahi stood, took the time to straighten Moniwa’s bed which made him and Suga snicker, and walked to the door. 

“I don’t like it either, but I get it,” Suga pushed away from him and he curled a knee up to his chest, his arms looped around it and he leaned his cheek on his knee as he watched his friends get ready to leave.

“Thanks, guys. Now…” he grinned as widely and sincerely as he could, trying to erase as much worry from their faces as he could while also getting one last tease in. “Go get Asahi laid, I think he needs it.”

“It will be a difficult endeavor, but I shall do my best,” spinning on their heel Suga struck a pose and saluted him. He released a barking laugh as Asahi’s face darkened.

“Hey! I’m right here!”

“We know big guy, you’re hard to miss. Even when you try.”

Asahi deadpanned and turned away from Suga, muttering out “I can get myself laid, I don’t need your help. Do just fine on my own.”

He and Suga looked at each other in light shock before Suga chased after Asahi screaming for details. He laughed into his knee for a moment before letting his face and mood fall. His eyes glanced at the doorway and he watched people walk back and forth, his mind wondering what their plans for the night were. He wondered whether or not any of them felt as lonely as he did right now.


End file.
